


Caught Off Guard

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [13]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Whizzer isn’t jealous-he just wants to show KATHY where Marvin’s loyalty lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer have to go to Jason’s award ceremony, but when another parent starts flirting with Marvin, Whizzer has to step in.





	Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4 (A single mom at Jason’s school starts flirting with Marvin. Whizzer isn't jealous, but he wants her to know where Marvin’s loyalties lie.) as suggested by Graceclm23, underapurplesky and RoofingDoggo

“Do I really need to be here?” Whizzer asked, standing outside the doors of Jason’s school.

 

“Yes, Jason really wants you to see this. I’m sure he wants you here more than he wants me to.” Marvin answered. “Also I really don’t want to be here, and you make it less painful.”

 

“Oh how I swoon at your words.” Whizzer said, completely deadpan. “I want to see Jason get his award, and maybe this makes me a bad person, but I don’t give a shit about the other kids.”

 

Marvin laughed quietly. “Then you’ll fit right in with the other parents.” Marvin opened the door and was met with the small crowd of parents that actually decided it was worth taking off work to see their kid walk across a stage and get handed a piece of paper that read “AB honor roll.” Which made him wish he had argued with Trina a little bit longer over who took the seat in that dilapidated middle school auditorium. They still had a few minutes before the “ceremony” started so they just stood uncomfortably in front of the entrance. 

 

“Marvin!” A woman who looked to be in her early forties exclaimed as she marched up to Marvin cheerily. 

 

Whizzer watched Marvin visibly cringe when he saw the woman. “Hey, Kathy.” He said politely.

 

“How have you been?” She said, overly enthusiastically. 

 

“I’ve been good.” Marvin replies dryly. “How about you?”

 

The woman, Kathy, smiled weakly. “I’ve been fine.” She paused as if waiting for Marvin to ask her for more information. “Busy,” She said with a sigh. “ever since Michael left.” She waited for any comment, but realized he wasn’t going to say anything, shrugged and turned to Whizzer. “And who are you?”

 

Whizzer nodded and opened his mouth to respond “I’m-“

 

“He’s a friend of mine.” Marvin spat out before he could say anything. Whizzer just rolled his eyes, and prayed for an end to the spiritless conversation. 

 

“That’s nice,” She replied with clear disinterest in her voice. “So how has Jason been?”

 

“He’s been good.” Marvin replied with a short answer, he mentally begged that she would put an end to the conversation, but of course, she continued.

 

“And Trina?” She said softly and placed a hand on Marvin’s arm, almost, comfortably. 

 

_ Oh,  _ Whizzer thought.

 

“Trina’s good.” Marvin said, clearly put-off by the question, even contemplating asking ‘ _ How’s Michaels 22 year old girlfriend?’ _ Just to be spiteful, but he was more mature than that. At least he hoped he was.

 

“So I was thinking,” Kathy said sweetly. “maybe you and I could grab a coffee sometime.” Whizzer noticed Marvin’s shoulders tense and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something, or laughing.

 

“Kathy, I’m flattered but-“ Marvin started to say.

 

“Hey Marv.” Whizzer cooed and Marvin turned to look at him. Whizzer grabbed his tie and quickly pulled him into the kiss. Marvin, being caught off guard, instinctively placed his hand on the back of Whizzer’s neck and melted into it. 

 

Once Whizzer was sure he made his point he pulled away to look at the slightly stunned Kathy. A surprised “Oh.” Was all she said. 

 

“I think the assembly’s starting.” Whizzer said casually. He grabbed Marvin’s hand and pulled him towards the auditorium. “Bye Katherine.” He said kindly.

 

“Jesus Christ, Whizzer.” Marvin said once they were seated, a little exacerbated at his sudden actions.

 

“Sorry.” Whizzer said unapologetically. “I had no idea you were such a catch in the stressed-out-single-parent community.

 

Marvin snickered. “You never thought of me as a catch?” He teased.

 

“Maybe.” He smirked. “It depends on the day.”

  
  
  



End file.
